<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk in Love by kaguya_yoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004452">Drunk in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru'>kaguya_yoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I am Phillip J. Coulson," the vampire said, cradling Clint's hand as if it was something precious. "I look forward to seeing you in ten minutes, Mr. Barton." With that, he placed a long, lingering kiss to the inside of Clint's wrist, his blue-grey eyes darkened with lust.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A loud snarl rent the air.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vampire Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just pure smut. I've recently become obsessed with Winterhawk but Clint/Coulson is my first love so I decided to combine the best of both worlds. With a dash of the supernatural world because why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Clint had ever thought about it before, he thought he would be the kind of bartender who made small talk with the regulars, did fancy drink flourishes to impress the newcomers, and gave drinks on the house to those who looked like they needed it. Especially if they were hot.</p><p>In fact, he was that kind of bartender, which made Natasha curse him out at length in Russian about twice a week.</p><p>"You have to stop giving away drinks," she hissed at him, green eyes flashing.</p><p>"Sure," Clint replied easily as he slid a Dark and Stormy to the honey blonde in front of him, accompanied by an ostentatious wink. She rolled her eyes while her friends twittered around her but Clint could see the corner of her mouth rise before her lips closed around the small, black cocktail straw. Now that they all had a drink, the whole group moved as one over to the nearest open table.</p><p>Clint couldn't help a smile. Bird shifters definitely took after their animal counterparts, no matter how much they tried to deny it. Their feathers tended to get ruffled when they learned that he had been given the name Hawkeye when he was 100% human so he kept that little detail about himself close to the chest nowadays.</p><p>"Clint." Natasha's icy tone caught his attention. "If you give away another drink, we're going to have words. They won't be loud or long and you're not going to like what happens when they're done."</p><p>"Oh, fine, Nat," Clint replied irritably. "Put away your claws."</p><p>Natasha's eyes narrowed dangerously and Clint's heart rate skyrocketed in healthy fear. The truth was that he had no idea what Nat was and he had a foreboding feeling that he never wanted to know. He did his best not to piss her off too much so that he never had to find out. Plus, she shared her food with him when he forgot to bring his own nine times out of ten and he didn't want that to stop.</p><p>"You have a customer," was all she said before walking away to talk to the other bartender. He said nothing in response as she spoke quietly to him, dark shoulder length hair swinging forward to partially hide his expression. Somehow, Bucky could bartend without speaking a single word to their customers and every time they shared a shift, Clint found himself chatting more than usual to compensate for the cone of silence on the other end of the bar. He had some suspicions that Bucky did in fact have claws, that he might be some sort of wolf, but that was based purely on the way the vampires reacted when Bucky came near and not from any hard proof.</p><p>Clint turned away to face his next customer and his words of greeting died in his throat.</p><p>The man unbuttoning his jacket so that he could sit at the bar looked fairly unremarkable at first glance. But Clint had a keener eye than most humans and he could see the subtle fluid grace that accompanied each of his movements, the clean lines that marked a bespoke suit, and the weight of age in the blue-grey eyes bracketed by small crow's feet. Plenty of vampires had come into the <i>Widowmaker</i> on his shift since he'd started working there but none had grabbed his attention like this before. Something about the man's gorgeous eyes drew him in and Clint found himself in front of the man with no recollection of how he got there.</p><p>"High-end scotch, neat, two fingers," Clint said quickly, sizing up the man in one long, leisurely look. Slightly receding dark brown hair and mildly pale skin did nothing to detract from the attraction Clint felt.</p><p>Surprise flickered in the man's eyes. "You certainly have me pegged," he said in a velvety smooth voice.</p><p>Clint's hands were already reaching for their best Scotch even as his mouth decided to run away from him. "Not quite my kink these days."</p><p>Another flicker of surprise and then the man let out a low chuckle. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said in a tone that threatened to bring Clint to his knees.</p><p>Clint set the tumbler half filled with dark amber liquid on a black napkin square and threw his common sense out the window. "Now, see here, mister," he said, leaning onto the mahogany bar, knowing that the short sleeve black T-shirt of his uniform highlighted the curve of his biceps. Clint knew exactly how to work his muscled physique to his advantage although he’d had very few opportunities to practice lately. "You've placed me in a pickle."</p><p>"Oh?" Cool as a cucumber, the man took a small sip of his drink. But Clint clocked the way the man's gaze briefly dropped to glance at his arms on display.</p><p>"You see, my boss has forbidden me from giving out any more free drinks." Clint deliberately licked his lips. "And yet, I find myself wanting to give you a taste."</p><p>"Is that so?" The man's voice was a low murmur, a seductive purr that made Clint start to harden below the belt. He was suddenly done with the light banter. Clint wanted this man and he wanted him now.</p><p>"I live upstairs," Clint breathed, hoping, praying the man would take him up on the offer.</p><p>The man's eyes darkened. "Do you, now?" he asked, white teeth gleaming in a sudden grin.</p><p>A metal hand slammed onto the bartop between them, knocking Clint out of his reverie. Bucky’s blue eyes glared down at Clint. "Your shift isn't over," he growled.</p><p>Clint blinked, feeling as if he were surfacing from being underwater, and the sounds of the bar - low chatter and ice clinking against the sides of glasses - rushed in to surround him once more. "It will be in ten minutes," he pointed out.</p><p>Faced with the truth of this statement, Bucky turned his glare onto the vampire instead. Clint was confused by the level of animosity Bucky was displaying. Even if he were a wolf like Clint suspected, wolves and vampires had long ago set aside their enmity in an acknowledged truce. The Accords had solidified that truce into law. The vampire calmly met Bucky's gaze, taking another sip of his whiskey as he did so.</p><p>"Get back to work," Bucky finally snarled at Clint and stalked back to the other end of the bar. Clint, incensed, straightened up to give Bucky a piece of his mind when the vampire's smooth voice stopped him.</p><p>"May I have your name, please?"</p><p>"Clint. Barton," Clint added after a short pause.</p><p>The vampire held out his hand, palm towards the ceiling. Slightly confused, Clint placed his hand in his.</p><p>"I am Phillip J. Coulson," the vampire said, cradling Clint's hand as if it was something precious. "I look forward to seeing you in ten minutes, Mr. Barton." With that, he placed a long, lingering kiss to the inside of Clint's wrist, his blue-grey eyes darkened with lust.</p><p>A loud snarl rent the air.</p><p>In the next moment, Clint was wrenched from Coulson's grasp, the breath knocked out of him as his back fetched up hard against the shelves holding the hard liquor. One bottle teetered wildly before smashing onto the floor. When Clint re-focused his gaze, Bucky was starting to climb over the bar, lips pulled back over his teeth and a low, menacing growl emanating from his throat, and Coulson was standing near the entrance, expression calm, still holding his glass of whiskey. Bucky was almost over the bar, legs readying for a leap, when Steve suddenly appeared, wrapping his arms around Bucky's smaller form. He had obviously just come into the bar for his shift, torso still clad in the plaid button-downs he favored rather than the bar uniform black T-shirt. Coulson's gaze was cool as he watched Steve start to drag the still growling Bucky away.</p><p>Nat appeared in front of Clint. "What did you do?!" she demanded.</p><p>"Nothing!" Clint exclaimed, honestly baffled. He had absolutely no idea what had set Bucky off.</p><p>Sam appeared on the scene and between him and Steve, they hauled Bucky to the break room. Once they were gone, Coulson walked over to the bar and set his now finished drink back onto his napkin.</p><p>"I don't tolerate fighting in my establishment," Nat told him in an icy tone.</p><p>"Nor do I want to fight," Coulson replied evenly. "I merely accepted Mr. Barton's generous invitation."</p><p>Nat's head whipped around to Clint and her hand shot down to grab his wrist. The skin on the inside of his wrist was unmarked, as far as he could tell, but Nat obviously saw otherwise, a strange clicking noise sounding from her throat. Her gaze shot upwards to Clint's eyes and she searched them, her hand holding his chin still in an unyielding grip.</p><p>"No thrall," she pronounced grimly.</p><p>"I know the rules of the Accords," Coulson said stiffly. "Mr. Barton's consent was given freely and without solicitation." He threw some bills on the table; at a glance, Clint could tell that they were just enough to cover the cost of the drink. Tips had been outlawed with the passage of the Accords. Too many supernaturals had used them as a cover to pay for additional off the menu items to slake their particular appetites. Now they had to either get consent from someone willing or visit the regulated establishments that offered those services.</p><p>"I shall see you at the end of your shift," Coulson said to Clint, buttoning his suit jacket with an elegant flip of his wrist. He gave Clint a short bow before exiting the bar.</p><p>Sam came into view with a broom and dustpan. He’d hastily pulled on his uniform T-shirt but hadn’t taken the time to tuck it into his jeans like he normally did. "I've got this," he said to Nat as he began cleaning up, the dark skin of Sam’s lower back revealed in the gap between shirt and belt when he crouched to pick up the bigger pieces of glass.</p><p>Clint realized that everyone in the bar was staring at them with unabashed curiosity as Nat literally dragged him to the break room and tossed him onto the couch inside. Behind the closed bathroom door, he could hear snarls and growls coming from the single stall as well as the undertone of Steve's voice as he spoke.</p><p>"What were you thinking?!"</p><p>"That it's been a while since I got laid and he looked like a good reason to break that streak," Clint said, rubbing his arm and glaring at her. Nat hadn't been gentle and her superhuman strength was considerable.</p><p>"What about Bucky?"</p><p>"What about him?" Clint snapped. "He never says two words to me. I don't know what the hell set him off today but it's not my problem."</p><p>Nat blinked. In the sudden silence that followed his words, Clint could hear a loud thud from the bathroom and then a keening high-pitched whine that set his teeth on edge.</p><p>"Oh, look at that," Clint said irritably after glancing at the clock. "My shift is over." Grabbing his jacket, he stalked over to the back entrance.</p><p>"Clint." Nat's voice stopped him and he turned so that he could see her impassive expression. "Be careful."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>“You won’t,” Nat countered, tilting her head slightly so that her bright red hair hung asymmetrically. “But keep the advice in mind anyway.”</p><p>Clint couldn’t help but give the bathroom door one last glance as he left. There was only silence behind it now. He really had no idea why Bucky had lost his shit like that. The most interaction they’d had was last week when Nat hadn’t been around and Bucky had split a roast beef sandwich with him. And Bucky had been around plenty of vampires the past couple of months and hadn’t lost his cool.</p><p>Rounding the corner to the front of the bar put all thoughts of Bucky out of Clint’s mind. Coulson was waiting for him, an elegant silhouette in the light shining through the front window of the bar.</p><p>“Mr. Barton,” Coulson greeted him when he drew closer.</p><p>“Call me Clint.”</p><p>“Clint.” Coulson lingered over his name as if it were a delicious delicacy. “Very well,” he replied, lips curving slightly. “You may call me Phil.”</p><p>“Phil,” Clint repeated a bit breathlessly. “I’m this way,” he said, leading the way to the entrance to the apartments above the bar. He and Nat had two of the four apartments while Steve, Sam, and Bucky were in a third. As far as Clint knew, the fourth one was still empty.</p><p>Clint paused when they reached his door. “Sorry,” he said as he slotted the key into the lock. “My place is a mess.”</p><p>“Clint,” Phil replied softly and Clint felt a shiver run down his spine. “I have no interest in the state of your residence.”</p><p>Clint swallowed heavily, suddenly hit with an attack of nerves. Turning the key in the lock, he pushed the door open, shoulders taut with tension.</p><p>“Relax,” Phil said. Clint turned around to see a glimmer of amusement in Phil’s eyes. “Nothing that happens tonight will be without your consent.”</p><p>A measure of tension left Clint’s shoulders as he flicked the switch that controlled the lamps. Soft yellow light illuminated the apartment. “Sorry, it’s just,” Clint said as he closed the door behind them, “I’ve never been with a vampire before.”</p><p>Phil stilled, a supernatural stillness that made him look like a statue before he spoke again. “You’ve never been bitten?”</p><p>Clint couldn’t figure out what the note in Phil’s voice meant. “N-no?”</p><p>“May I ask why me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Clint said honestly, unable to put the feelings he felt in the bar into words. He shrugged, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “Does it matter?”</p><p>“Clint.” Phil stepped forward until he was within arm’s reach, eyes darkened with lust. Clint shivered when Phil slid a hand along his jaw. “Let me show you good it can feel,” Phil murmured before his lips met Clint’s.</p><p>The kiss was surprisingly gentle. Clint melted into it, pressing himself against the solidity of Phil's body. His body reacted immediately, cock starting to fill. To help Nat get <i>Widowmaker</i> up and running, he'd been working almost every night for close to a year. Adding Steve, Sam, and Bucky to the team a few months back had been a welcome reprieve; now that they were all trained, he could afford to take a shift off every so often. It had been a while since Clint had even thought about getting laid but his libido was back with a vengeance tonight, making him press his hardening cock against Phil's muscular thigh and work to make their kiss deeper and dirtier.</p><p>Phil readily obliged, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and pulling Clint closer by wrapping his arms around Clint's waist. He licked at the seam of Clint's lips and Clint opened with a gusty sigh, moaning softly at the invasion of his mouth by Phil's clever tongue. The tension completely fled from Clint's body as Phil skillfully claimed his mouth, until he felt as if he would melt into the floor if not for the circle of Phil's arms.</p><p>When Phil finally pulled back, Clint let out a small whimper. Lust clouded his brain and leadened his limbs and all he could think about was getting Phil's mouth back on him as soon as possible. Phil's fingers pressed gently against his lips prevented him from making that a reality.</p><p>"Clint." Clint's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name and he saw Phil glance briefly past his shoulder. "You said pegging wasn't your kink at the moment. How do you feel about exhibitionism?"</p><p>Clint's breath caught in his throat and his cock leaped, pressing against the zipper of his worn jeans. Behind him, Clint knew, was the large bay window that looked out over the city and had led him to claim the top floor apartment. The glass was regulation tint, designed to limit the harmful UV rays that made sunlight unpleasant for vampires to bear, which had the added bonus of effectively causing it to become a two-way mirror: they could see out but no one could see in.</p><p>"Yeah." Clint's voice broke on the word and he had to swallow before he could continue. "That. Let's do that."</p><p>Phil's teeth flashed in a quick grin. Reaching behind him, he switched off the lamps so that the apartment was dark once more, the only illumination coming from what was spilling through the large window. "Come," Phil said softly.</p><p>Once they were at the window, Phil slipped the jacket off of Clint's shoulders, as solicitous as if they were on a date in a restaurant. Clint shivered as Phil's hands slipped under his T-shirt, skimming the sides of his abdomen as he worked the shirt off of his torso. Clint raised his arms to help and then his shirt was gone in one smooth motion, presumably thrown into the depths of his apartment along with his jacket. Phil's hands gently guided Clint so that he was facing the glass.</p><p>"Look at you," Phil whispered into Clint's ear.</p><p>Clint could just barely see his reflection in the window, his hooded eyes, his bare chest, the jeans riding low on his hips. His lips, shiny with moisture, parted as his gaze landed on the large bulge barely contained by his jeans.</p><p>"Look at them," Phil commanded softly. Clint's gaze dropped to see the people meandering below, enjoying the warm summer night. As clearly as he could see them, it seemed impossible that they couldn't see him, that at any moment they could look up and see Phil's hand splayed across his abdomen, tantalizing close to his straining cock. Phil moved closer and Clint caught his breath as he felt an answering hardness pressed against his ass, nestled between his cheeks.</p><p>"Keep looking at them."</p><p>Phil's hands deftly unbuckled Clint's belt and pushed down his favorite pair of purple boxers, freeing Clint's cock. It bobbed in the air, head flushed and slit wet. A quick twist of Phil's hand along his length had Clint letting out a loud moan and sagging against Phil, the feeling of being touched by another genuinely overwhelming after having gone so long without. Clint turned his head, wanting, needing more contact, and Phil granted his wordless plea, capturing his mouth once more as his hand slowly traveled along Clint's shaft, a loose hold designed to tease rather than satisfy. His hips shifted restlessly, trying to get Phil to move his hand faster, but Phil continued to move at the same glacial pace.</p><p>Clint whimpered softly when Phil pulled away from his mouth. A press of Phil's lips at the thin skin underneath his ear was a poor substitute but Clint welcomed it nonetheless.</p><p>"Do you think you can keep your footing?" Before Clint could answer, a swipe of Phil's thumb over his slit threatened to make his knees buckle. Phil chuckled and continued, "You did promise me a taste."</p><p>Clint moaned at the mere suggestion. "Oh god, yes, please," he gasped, willing some strength into his uncooperative limbs. He managed to pull himself somewhat upright before following Phil's suggestion that he brace himself against the window, fingers spread wide. It made the outside loom even larger in his vision, enhancing the feeling that anyone could see him if they only <i>looked</i>.</p><p>Phil ducked under Clint's outstretched arms and slid gracefully to his knees. Clint drew in a stuttered breath at the sight of Phil, still fully clad in his suit, mouth inches away from Clint's flushed cock. That familiar flick of his wrist left the suit jacket unbuttoned and hanging free but otherwise, Phil made no effort to disrobe. Clint felt utterly disheveled in the best way, jeans and underwear still caught around his thighs. Phil squeezed Clint's ass with both hands and tugged Clint closer, forcing him to awkwardly shuffle forward, cock bobbing as he did so. It made Clint's balls tighten in heightened lust to be reminded of the difference between them, Phil's polished veneer contrasted with Clint's unkempt appearance.</p><p>"Perfect," Phil declared and then proceeded to swallow Clint down in one fell swoop.</p><p>Clint choked in surprise before he let out a strangled moan. He had to lean his forehead against one of his hands, now curled into a fist, struggling to keep upright as Phil sucked him down, tongue tracing maddening patterns against the underside of his shaft. Worried that he would come immediately if he looked at Phil, Clint panted as he stared down instead at the people walking on the sidewalk, unaware of the porno happening just above their heads. The smaller awning window at the top was open to let in a breeze. If he moaned loudly enough, would they hear him? Could a sensitive enough nose smell him?</p><p>His hips jumped involuntarily when Phil traced Clint's thighs with his thumbs but Phil took it in stride, tongue tracing along his frenulum in gentle retaliation.</p><p>"Fuck, Phil," Clint rasped, finding his voice at last. "So good. You have no idea how good that feels."</p><p>Phil let out a satisfied hum around his shaft and Clint felt it <i>everywhere</i>.</p><p>"Fuck," Clint cried desperately, heart pounding. "Wait, wait, too much." One of his hands dropped down to push slightly against Phil's shoulder.</p><p>Phil slowly eased off of him, causing Clint to shudder at the feeling of the relatively cool air against his cock. "An excellent idea," he said, looking up at Clint calmly. Only his darkened eyes, reddened lips, and the impressive bulge in his own slacks showed that Phil was similarly affected. "Would you like for me to fuck you?"</p><p>Clint swallowed heavily. "As long as you keep the suit on," he said, voice gravelly with pure lust.</p><p>Phil stood up so quickly that Clint startled backwards and then his mouth crashed down on top of Clint's. Gone was any kind of restraint, Phil devoured his mouth with single-minded intent, shoving his tongue inside with a force that Clint hoped he would replicate with his cock. Clint gave back as good as he got, eager to feel that mouth on any part of him.</p><p>"How much prep do you need?" Phil demanded when he finally ripped his mouth away from Clint's and moved behind him.</p><p>"None," Clint gasped out.</p><p>Quicker than he could follow, his jeans and underwear were shoved down to his ankles and a slick finger dipped between his cheeks. Clint hurried to spread his legs to ease his access.</p><p>"Liar," Phil said, voice as smooth as silk. The fingers of Phil's other hand trailed down the column of Clint's throat and he tilted his head back, pushing into the caress, letting out a soft moan. "You think I can't tell it's been a while for you?"</p><p>"I have fingers," Clint said, struggling to focus with the lust burning through his veins. "A nice fat purple dildo. Come on, I've been ready for hours."</p><p>"Sweetheart," Phil crooned softly into his ear. "You're not nearly ready for me yet."</p><p>It was perfect, sweet torture. Phil took his time opening Clint up, working his way up to four fingers. Clint was cursing Phil's name by the time Phil deemed him ready.</p><p>"C'mon, come on," Clint pleaded, sweat dripping down the side of his face, cock full and aching.</p><p>His hole felt so empty when Phil finally slipped his fingers free that Clint wanted to weep. Thankfully, it was short-lived agony.</p><p>"Brace yourself," was all the warning Clint had before Phil took him hard, thrusting inside to the hilt. Clint's cry echoed throughout the apartment as Phil bottomed out, his back bowing as unadulterated pleasure swept through him. Phil set up a punishing pace, fucking Clint in every sense of the word, punching out cries from Clint's throat with each and every single thrust. One of Phil's hands curled loosely around Clint's throat, the other clutched tight at Clint's hip.</p><p>"Look down," Phil hissed savagely.</p><p>It took everything in Clint to peel his eyes open. The pleasure coursing through him was utterly overwhelming, molten lava flowing through him, hot and incandescent, transporting him to what felt like another plane of existence. And yet, those on the sidewalk below continued to move along, unaware that Clint was getting the best fuck of his life.</p><p>All except one.</p><p>A wolf stood in the shadow of a tree on the sidewalk opposite. It wasn't unusual to see animals out at night - shifters and weres alike tended to enjoy the twilight hours in their animal forms - but this one was sitting perfectly still, eyes trained directly on Clint's window. Even with shadows obscuring most of its body, with fur of pure white and eyes of blue, the wolf was distinctive enough Clint felt like he would have recognized it if he'd seen it before.</p><p>A thrill went through Clint as he looked into those blue eyes. Could the wolf see him? His hips moving under the onslaught of Phil's thrusts, his cock dripping his passion onto the wooden floor? Were his ears sensitive enough to pick up Clint's moans, his increasingly desperate cries? Could the wolf smell his arousal from across the street, the scent of musk and sweat and sex? Clint knew the window hid him from view and yet, the very thought of the wolf being able to see exactly what was happening to him raised his pleasure to soaring heights.</p><p>Clint couldn't tear his eyes away from that compelling gaze. It seemed like his orgasm was building from the very tips of his fingers and toes, an overwhelming tidal wave of sensation. Pinned between Phil's thick cock and those steel blue eyes, Clint found himself hurtling towards completion, unable to slow down or change course. He tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open but in the end, they slipped closed as Clint flew off the edge, shouting his pleasure to the ceiling as his balls emptied, come splashing against the window and floor in long, rhythmic pulses.</p><p>Phil's hand tightened around his throat and then Clint could feel Phil stiffening behind him as his cock swelled and pulsed within. Semen leaked from Clint's hole and ran down the back of his leg as he sagged against Phil, who easily held his weight, nuzzling into the side of Clint's neck. Clint felt dirty, sore, used, and well fucked and he reveled in every single sensation.</p><p>"You didn't drink," Clint said softly, a pleasurable lassitude stealing into his limbs in the aftermath of climax. He let his head loll to the side. "Go ahead."</p><p>Phil stilled, muscles suddenly tense and hard as stone. A brief flare of panic went through Clint but then Phil relaxed. "You really haven't been bitten before," he mused. "The neck is a bit...intimate for a first drink."</p><p>"Well, I did promise you a drink," Clint said, just before a loud yawn slipped out. Now that the lust had spent itself, his exhaustion was making itself known. The hour was late after all and he was only human.</p><p>Phil chuckled softly. "Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>It took no time at all thanks to Phil’s superhuman speed. Within a minute, Phil was guiding a completely naked Clint over to the worn couch. Instead of sitting beside him however, Phil knelt between Clint’s legs. His suit had been restored to its rightful place and if it weren’t for the pleasurable soreness inside, Clint would have wondered if he had dreamed Phil fucking him just moments before. </p><p>“Uh,” Clint said, gesturing at his cock lying heavily along one thigh. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck in that department.”</p><p>“Not exactly what I’m interested in at the moment,” Phil replied. One of his fingers traced down Clint’s thigh. “Here,” he said softly, “if you’re sure.”</p><p>Clint let out a snort. “Yeah, because six inches from my dick isn’t intimate,” he said. “Go ahead, Phil.”</p><p>Phil’s eyes gleamed. He pushed Clint’s legs further apart, wide enough that Clint felt a shiver of desire go through him even though he was utterly spent. “Try to relax,” he said, “and don’t move.” </p><p>Clint caught a quick flash of Phil’s fangs and then Phil was burying them into Clint’s thigh, driving them deep. At the same time, Phil wrapped his hand around Clint’s cock, sending skittering sparks of sensation up Clint’s spine. Five strong sucks of Phil’s mouth, each one accompanied by a pull on Clint’s cock, had Clint gasping, teetering between pleasure and pain. And then it was over, Phil pulling away from both his cock and his thigh, leaving bruised skin and two neat puncture holes behind. Clint struggled to catch his breath as he stared up at the ceiling, blinking away the small tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. His cock remained plump, trying valiantly to rise to the occasion.</p><p>“Thank you.” Phil’s voice was sincere. “I do apologize. I’d normally drink during but I didn’t want your friend to miss the show.”</p><p>“Guh,” Clint uttered as he willed his reawakening libido to stand down. While he was definitely interested in a round two with Phil, with exhaustion sapping away his energy with every second, now was not the time. Then the meaning of Phil’s words sank in and he sat bolt upright. “WHAT?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wolf Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a long wait in between chapters! Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint pounded his first on the third floor apartment door until it swung open, anger simmering in his veins. “I want to speak to Bucky,” he demanded.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t move from the doorway, expression solemn. “Not sure that’s such a good idea,” he said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“We have a shift together tonight,” Clint said tightly. “I want to know what the fuck his problem is.”</p>
<p>Sam’s eyebrows raised. “And you think yelling at him is a solution?”</p>
<p>Clint thought it was a hell of a start. Phil had been gone in the morning, an elegantly written note propped on the pillow beside Clint’s head soothing away his disgruntlement at waking alone. He had been in a really good mood, even before his coffee, right up until the moment he’d checked his schedule and realized that he was working with Bucky again tonight.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Sam.” Bucky rounded the corner, clad in a grey tank top and low slung blue plaid pajamas. Sunlight glinted off his left arm; not for the first time, Clint wondered how Bucky had wound up with an arm made of metal. The bags under Bucky’s eyes echoed the tiredness in his voice. “Do you mind holding off Steve from coming back to the apartment right away?”</p>
<p>Sam looked like he wanted to protest but after a moment, he nodded. Snagging his jacket from the coat rack, Sam walked past Clint and headed for the stairs. </p>
<p>Clint stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. The morose look on Bucky’s face threatened to derail his anger but Clint wasn’t so easily placated. His voice was only a few decibels short of a shout when he spoke again.</p>
<p>“Well? You want to tell me what the fuck is going on with you?”</p>
<p>“I made a mistake,” Bucky said dully. He looked away from Clint and crossed his arms, flesh over metal. “I won’t bother you anymore.”</p>
<p>“A mistake?!” Clint’s voice rose those last few decibels. “You mistakenly watched me get fucked last night?”</p>
<p>Startled, Bucky’s head whipped around to face Clint. His nostrils flared.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Phil let me in on the fact that some supes can see through those regulation windows,” Clint continued through clenched teeth. “Not well but more than a human, at least. You want to tell me what you were doing outside of mine?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s jaw worked. “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he ground out.</p>
<p>Clint stared at Bucky. “You know,” he said, voice low and heated, “I was only about 80% sure you were that white wolf. What do you think gives you the right to spy on me?”</p>
<p>“Nat assured me that you weren’t enthralled,” Bucky said, “but I had to see for myself. I wasn’t expecting – ” HIs voice trailed off and his gaze dropped to the ground. A hint of red colored his cheeks.</p>
<p>Clint grinned cockily, anger still simmering beneath the surface. “Enjoy the show?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s head snapped up. “Do not push me,” he snarled. “You accepted the spoils of my hunt – ”</p>
<p>“The ‘spoils of your hunt’?” Clint repeated incredulously. “You told me that roast beef was on sale for $9.99!”</p>
<p>Bucky continued doggedly, “ – and then you spurned me for my enemy – ” </p>
<p>Clint rolled his eyes. “Phil’s not your enemy. Remember the Accords?”</p>
<p>“ – letting him take you where all could see!”</p>
<p>“Nobody forced you to spy on me!” Clint shouted.</p>
<p>Bucky’s nostrils flared again and his eyes narrowed. He drew in a slower, more deliberate inhale through his nose. “You liked it,” said Bucky slowly, surprise coloring his voice.</p>
<p>“I – ” Clint bit his lip, anger chased away by a sudden surge of nerves. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I can smell your arousal.”</p>
<p>“Is that – ” Clint had to stop and swallow before he could continue, suddenly uneasy. “Is that a thing you can always do?” He tried to tamp down on the desire he felt at the very thought and utterly failed.</p>
<p>The thing was that Clint wasn’t unaware of Bucky’s attractiveness. In fact, after they’d been introduced, Clint had had to check afterwards that he hadn’t been actively drooling. He’d watched many a bar patron flirt unsuccessfully with Bucky, only to be met with a wall of silence and a dead-eyed stare. Clint himself had spent more than one slow shift with Bucky appreciating his back...and his abs...and his butt...and entertaining some not so clean thoughts about what exactly that metal arm could do.</p>
<p>But Bucky was off-limits. That had been made clear to Clint from the very first moment Bucky had started working at <i>Widowmaker</i>. Steve and Sam had pulled him aside to tell him to give Bucky space. Nat had taken the time to warn him that Bucky had been through a lot. So Clint had put his attraction on the back-burner, to be pulled out only in the privacy of his own room in the dead of night. </p>
<p>Clint surreptitiously glanced at the front door. He needed to get out of the apartment before he did something stupid.</p>
<p>“The full moon is tonight,” said Bucky. He began to take slow, deliberate steps forwards and Clint was torn between the desire to flee and the feeling that his feet were glued to the floor. “The boundary between man and wolf...blurs.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Clint said quickly. “Great. Good to know.” He pointed his thumb behind him. “I should probably go. Got to get ready for tonight’s shift and all...”</p>
<p>Except Clint’s feet didn’t move. Instead he stared helplessly at the unfairly attractive quirk of Bucky’s mouth as he walked closer. Bucky’s very, very kissable mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky stopped in front of him. “You don’t smell like you want to leave,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Clint was sure he didn’t; his cock was taking way too much of an interest in current events even though he knew better.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes searched Clint’s. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” he said softly. “My emotions are a bit more volatile around the full moon and I thought I had lost my shot.”</p>
<p>“Your shot?”</p>
<p>“I was going to ask you out.”</p>
<p>Clint’s stomach dropped. “You were?”</p>
<p>Bucky frowned. “You smell of fear,” he said, taking a few steps backwards. “Do I scare you?” He crossed his arms and his frown deepened. “More than that vampire?”</p>
<p>“No!” Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re talking about dating,” he said. “I don’t date. Dating leads to bad, bad things.”</p>
<p>Bucky tilted his head. “I think you’re doing dating wrong.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Clint exclaimed, throwing up his hands. “I have sex. Sex has no strings, no commitments. You get in, get off, and get out.”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying,” Bucky said slowly, “that if I wanted to date you, you wouldn’t be into that. But if I wanted to take you into my bedroom, spread you out on my sheets, suck you off real slow, fuck you into the mattress, and come all over you, you would be okay with that?”</p>
<p>Clint’s cock reacted before he did, leaping to press against the zip of his jeans with a speed that was frankly alarming. His mouth ran dry and his heart beat a wild tattoo in his chest.</p>
<p>Bucky’s lips curled into a devastating smirk. “I may be able to smell you but I’m going to need an answer, sugar.”</p>
<p>“And if we do this, you’re not going to imprint on me or choose me as your mate or - ”</p>
<p>In a few long strides, Bucky had his arms around Clint and his lips skillfully coaxing open Clint’s. Bucky kissed with a lazy prowess, tongue stroking Clint’s in a way that made his knees weak. When Bucky slowly pulled away, Clint followed for a few seconds, a small whimper sounding from his throat. Clint’s eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>“How about we both stop talking, sweetheart?” Bucky said with a small, satisfied smile.</p>
<p>Clint eagerly nodded, licking his lips. That, he could do.</p>
<p>“Brace yourself,” Bucky said. Clint barely had time to do so before Bucky’s arms flexed, hoisting Clint into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Clint quickly wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s really hot,” Clint breathed, lust clouding his brain, chasing away any higher thought processes.</p>
<p>“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Their progress was hampered by Clint’s insistence on capturing Bucky’s lips every few steps. Eventually, Bucky pinned Clint against the wall outside his bedroom and kissed Clint until he was pliant and whimpering, arching his back in an attempt to press closer. Bucky ripped his mouth away with a low growl.</p>
<p>“Clint, if you let me get you on my bed,” Bucky said, eyes dark, “I will make you forget your name and I promise you will be screaming mine.”</p>
<p>Clint couldn’t stop his hips from bucking or a whine from escaping his lips but this time, he let Bucky carry him into the bedroom. Bucky kicked the door shut behind them and gently lay Clint on the bed. Only Clint wouldn’t let Bucky go, tightening his legs around Bucky’s waist.</p>
<p>“Now that you have me,” Clint said, stretching his arms above him and linking his fingers behind his head with a grin, “what are you going to do with me?” He flexed his arms and added an ostentatious wink for good measure.</p>
<p>“Well, as pleasant as this view is,” Bucky smiled, “I was thinking that I could have a taste.”</p>
<p>Clint licked his lips. “A taste?”</p>
<p>Bucky ran a hand down the length of Clint’s chest, slipping a thumb just under the hem of his shirt. “A bit difficult with all these clothes on,” he said.</p>
<p>Clint waved one hand in a magnanimous gesture. “I’m not stopping you.”</p>
<p>Bucky rested a knee on the bed, forcing Clint’s hips to hitch upwards. Pressing his lips to the skin above Clint’s jeans, Bucky slowly licked his way up Clint’s chest, pushing up Clint’s shirt as he did so. Clint moaned when Bucky made a detour to one of his nipples, the light scrape of Bucky’s teeth against the sensitive nub going straight to his dick. The predatory look in Bucky’s eyes was almost as scorching as the curl of his tongue. Clint bit his lip as the blood in his body rushed south before a ragged moan was torn out of him when Bucky switched to his other nipple.</p>
<p>Burying his hands in Bucky’s thick hair, Clint gently tugged Bucky upwards. Releasing Clint’s nipple with a soft pop, Bucky willingly followed his lead, capturing Clint’s lips in a deep, drugging kiss. Clint let his hands drift downwards, lingering on the chiseled back muscles that he had previously admired from afar and could now feel through the threadbare tank, until he cupped Bucky’s ass. Rolling his hips, Clint felt a surge of satisfaction at the groan that sounded from Bucky’s throat when he intentionally ground their erections together.</p>
<p>Bucky broke off their kiss and rested his forehead against Clint’s. “I’m getting the sense that you want something,” he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You wanted a taste,” said Clint. He slid his hands underneath the tank until he could grasp Bucky’s bare shoulders, cool metal and warm skin. “I wanted to touch.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I like that plan,” Bucky murmured. With one last press of his lips to Clint’s, Bucky drew away and stood up.</p>
<p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Clint took full advantage of the opportunity to watch Bucky strip. It wasn’t as if the grey tank top was hiding much but it still took Clint’s breath away to see the play of Bucky’s muscles as he pulled it off, revealing sculpted pecs and a six-pack to die for. Clint’s gaze took in the scarring of Bucky’s skin next to the impossible metallic surface of his left arm but he didn’t let it linger with the miles of gorgeous skin to traverse.</p>
<p>When Bucky casually let his pajama pants drop to the floor, Clint’s mouth ran dry. Bucky’s cock was gorgeous, thick and jutting out proudly from his body. Frankly, Clint wanted to get his mouth on it immediately but Bucky had other plans.</p>
<p>“You too, sweetheart,” he said, hands deftly unfastening the buckle of Clint’s belt. Clint hurried to pull off his shirt as Bucky pulled off his jeans and boxers. There was a confusing moment where Clint’s head was buried in the middle of fabric while trying to toe off his sneakers just as Bucky patted his hip, wordlessly asking Clint to lift up, but then Clint was just as naked, his cock so hard and eager that it left a smear of come underneath his belly button.</p>
<p>“I said I wanted a taste.” Bucky kneeled on the bed again. “But not here.” He traced along the length of Clint’s cock with one finger and Clint shuddered as he circled the leaking tip. Bucky lifted Clint’s right leg and hooked it over his shoulder before tracing the seam between his buttocks. “Here,” Bucky said, eyes dark and intent.</p>
<p>Clint was nodding even before he was able to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “You do what you want to do. I am totally, completely, entirely on board with that.”</p>
<p>“Hold onto your knees, sweetheart,” Bucky smirked. “Literally.”</p>
<p>A flash of heat shot through Clint’s lower abdomen accompanied by a squirmy feeling in his gut. Last night, it had been Phil putting him on display for anyone passing to see. But this was Bucky asking Clint to put himself on display for him alone and that was somehow even more mind-numbingly hot. Curling his hands around the back of his knees, Clint slowly pulled his legs back and apart, feeling his heart pounding in his chest at the look in Bucky’s eyes. A moment later, Clint’s head hit the bedspread as he let loose something just short of a yowl.</p>
<p>Bucky’s tongue should be <i>illegal</i>.</p>
<p>Agile and deft, with every lick and swirl, Clint felt as if he were falling apart, completely at Bucky’s mercy. When Bucky’s tongue slowly pressed inside of him, Clint’s foot kicked once as he let out a guttural moan. He felt pierced to his very core, broken open for Bucky’s leisurely perusal. Dimly, Clint was aware of Bucky letting out a moan of his own before he somehow pressed even deeper, simultaneously making Clint feel fuller and aware of just how empty he was. That wicked tongue pulled back to trace around Clint’s rim, sending sparks of arousal throughout his body.</p>
<p>“F-fuck.” Clint’s voice broke on another moan. His breath hitched as Bucky’s tongue licked its way back inside of him in a way that was making Clint’s mind melt. The sounds of Bucky’s ministrations added another level of salaciousness to the experience, slick, wet noises in concert with the movement of Bucky’s lips and tongue. Far sooner than he was expecting, Clint could feel his orgasm approaching, building like a steady, un-cresting wave.</p>
<p>As if sensing it, Bucky withdrew with a satisfied hum after one last wicked swirl of his tongue. Clint let his arms and legs fall to the bedspread, panting as if he’d run a marathon. His hard cock twitched, the head sticky with precome, a corresponding tackiness spread across his abdomen, courtesy of Bucky’s thorough attention. Clint’s pulse was pounding in his ears and he felt like he was only one breath away from coming.</p>
<p>The grin on Bucky’s face as he looked down on Clint’s collapsed form could only be described as wolfish. “You make a pretty picture, sweetheart,” he drawled. “I could just eat you up.”</p>
<p>Clint’s gaze was locked on Bucky’s mouth. “Please,” he managed to gasp out. “You said - ” He broke off, eyes wide, when Bucky ran his thumb gently down the length of Clint’s cock before curling his hand around it.</p>
<p>“Aw, sugar.” There was a fondness in Bucky’s grin. “I did, didn’t I?” He kept his gaze locked on Clint’s as he bent down, eyes hooded with satisfaction. Clint’s breath sped up as Bucky’s mouth neared the head of his cock. It jerked, gently bumping into Bucky’s bottom lip.</p>
<p>Bucky’s tongue darted out to lick at the smear of precome Clint’s cock left behind, gaze locked with Clint’s. “Mmm.” The single syllable seemed to vibrate through Clint, leaving waves of arousal in its wake. “Seems like you taste good everywhere.”</p>
<p>Restlessly running his hands along Bucky’s back and shoulders, Clint resisted the urge to bury his hands in Bucky’s hair and tug him down closer. "Please, Bucky," he murmured again.</p>
<p>"Since you asked so nicely, sweetheart." </p>
<p>Even though he'd pleaded for it, Clint wasn't the least bit prepared for the Bucky's mouth sinking down onto his cock. It wasn't just the warm, wet heat of him or the fact that his clever tongue immediately went to work, tracing unintelligible designs in a language Clint desperately wanted to know. It was the way the lines carved deep into Bucky's face slackened in obvious pleasure, the delicate fan of his eyelashes across sharp cheekbones making him seem far younger than usual. It was the way Bucky leaned in with his whole body, back muscles shifting under Clint's grasping fingers as he braced himself on his forearms, a mismatched set that somehow suited Bucky perfectly. It was the way that after Bucky had swallowed him to the root, Bucky breathed in the scent of Clint –- how, Clint had no idea because he could <i>feel</i> the head of his cock bumping the very back of Bucky's throat –- and relaxed even further, a contented noise sounding from his throat. All of that sleek power that Bucky wore like a mantle was trained entirely on Clint, on wringing pleasure from him relentlessly and without mercy. Clint's hands scrabbled against Bucky's broad shoulders, skidding off cool metal, digging into warm flesh. Hoarse cries were wrenched from Clint's throat as he offered himself up to Bucky with no reservations, back bowing and mind awash in exquisite pleasure. There was no hurry to any of Bucky's movements, as if he had all the time in the world to build Clint up to the point of no return, with hands and lips and tongue.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Bucky!”</i>
</p>
<p>The name was ripped from Clint’s throat as he was thrust over the edge, his world shattering in ecstasy. HIs hips jerked involuntarily, seeking more of the intoxicating wet heat of Bucky’s mouth, but Bucky’s hands suddenly clamped around Clint’s hips, keeping him from moving even an inch. It only made his climax burn brighter, trapped as he was by the unyielding but gentle press of Bucky’s hands.</p>
<p>When Clint came back to himself, Bucky was kneeling between his legs, watching him with hooded eyes, satisfaction evident in every line of his body even as his flushed, hard cock showed his unmet desire. Clint himself felt utterly relaxed, every muscle lax with pleasure, as if he could literally melt into the mattress.</p>
<p>Bucky licked his lips, eyes glittering with lust. He curled his right hand around his large cock. “May I?”</p>
<p>It took Clint a moment to remember the last part of Bucky’s promise. “Mmm, let me,” he murmured, reaching out. Bucky eagerly met him halfway, capturing Clint’s pleasure-slack lips with a hard, deep kiss, just as Clint wrapped his own hand around the silky skin of Bucky’s warm, hard cock. Bucky moaned into Clint’s open mouth, hips thrusting as he worked his cock through the tight circle of Clint’s fingers. Clint shivered when Bucky dropped his mouth down to the curve of Clint’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there.</p>
<p>“Next time,” Clint murmured as he worked his hand faster over Bucky, “I want to feel this inside of me.” Bucky jerked back so that he could see Clint’s face, eyes wide and wild with desire. Clint slid a hand up the column of Bucky’s neck until he could grasp the back of Bucky’s neck. “Don’t think I forgot that you promised to fuck me into the mattress.” Clint leaned up until he could nip at the lobe of Bucky’s ear before whispering into it, “And I’m going to need you to fuck me <i>hard</i>.”</p>
<p>Bucky let out a surprisingly high-pitched whine, hips thrusting once, twice, three times before he erupted all over Clint, painting Clint’s chest and abdomen with his warm seed. Clint kissed Bucky deeply, swallowing his moans, as his hand worked gently to draw out the last of Bucky’s orgasm. Still breathing hard, Bucky collapsed next to Clint, right arm thrown over his eyes. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he said hoarsely. “You make me want to keep you here so I can make good on that.”</p>
<p>Clint dragged a finger through the mess on his stomach, luxuriating in that sinful feeling of being used. “Tempting.” He injected a note of warning in his voice. “But I already told you that I don’t want to be kept.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Bucky rolled onto his side so he could face Clint, propping himself up on his metal arm. Clint unashamedly enjoyed the view, including admiring Bucky’s still enticingly plump dick. “I’m not going to be an asshole about this. I can do casual.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Clint raised his eyebrows. “Your wolf-y sensibilities aren’t going to rear their oh so handsome heads?”</p>
<p>Bucky mirrored his expression. “You ask this many questions of your vampire?” he asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Clint blew out a breath as he tried to push away the worry threatening to sideline his contented buzz. “But he doesn’t have a pack I have to worry about.”</p>
<p>“I’ll handle Steve. Don’t worry about him.” Bucky’s gaze ran down the length of Clint’s body, a smirk curling his lips as he took in Clint’s appearance. “I like you like this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well the novelty’s worn off for me,” said Clint, grimacing at the tacky feel of Bucky’s drying spend on his stomach as he sat up. “Mind if I use your shower?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind a bit,” Bucky replied, leaning back on the bed and crossing his fingers behind his head. “But if you show up to our shift smelling of my soap, everyone’s going to have questions.”</p>
<p>“True.” Clint snagged his boxers to wipe off the worst of it before tugging on his jeans. After stuffing the ruined boxers into his back pocket, Clint slipped his T-shirt back on. “You know,” he said to Bucky once fully dressed, <i>sans</i> boxers, “this wasn’t half-bad.”</p>
<p>“Not half-bad, huh?” Bucky’s smirk softened into a smile. “Guess we’ll need to keep doing this so I can improve my rating.”</p>
<p>“Guess so.” Clint bit his lip as the moment stretched between them, a little too gentle and real for his liking. “Well, I’ll see you in the salt mines,” he quipped as he reached for the bedroom door and made his escape.</p>
<p>The rest of the shared apartment was thankfully still empty and Clint hurried out the door and up the stairs to his place, wanting to avoid any awkward encounters. Unfortunately, his efforts were rendered completely moot as Sam was leaning against Clint’s apartment door, one foot propped up against the wood and arms crossed.</p>
<p>Sam grinned at Clint’s obvious dismay. “Hey,” he said easily, “you could have this talk with me or you could have it with Steve.” Clint couldn’t help grimacing at the very thought. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Sam moved out the way as Clint went to unlock the door before following Clint inside. “Don’t worry,” he said as he settled onto one end of Clint’s threadbare couch. “This won’t be the conversation you think it will be.”</p>
<p>“The fact that the two of us are having a conversation at all is kind of the problem,” Clint griped as he dropped down into a worn armchair.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam corrected gently, “the fact that you think it’s a problem <i>is</i> the problem.”</p>
<p>“So is this the shovel talk?” Clint asked warily. Anxiety was bubbling in his gut and churning his stomach. The same stomach that was still smeared with the remains of Bucky’s drying passion. He sincerely hoped that Sam’s nose wasn’t as sensitive as the wolves’ seemed to be. “Because I have to say, you’re not nearly as scary as Steve or Nat.”</p>
<p>Sam tilted his head. His bird-shifter nature wasn’t usually readily apparent but it was at moments like this, when his neck seemed to bend at an unnatural angle and his gaze became penetrating and focused, that Clint was forcibly reminded that he was the lone human in a group of supes.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I decided to form a pack with Steve?” Sam continued without waiting for Clint to reply. “It’s because when Bucky was separated from the pack, Steve refused to give up looking for him.” Sam’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “When we got him back, it was obvious that he was...different. And not just because of that metal arm.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Clint could feel curiosity light in him. Bucky’s arm wasn’t just a prosthetic; it was shaped exactly like his other arm, even mimicking the bulge of his bicep, yet it felt and worked like a machine with interlocking plates that recalibrated as he moved. Clint had seen his share of unusual things in his short lifespan – courtesy of a brief but memorable stint in the circus – but he’d never seen anything like it before. Whatever had happened to Bucky, it had to have been extraordinary.</p>
<p>“Bucky had stopped acting like a wolf,” Sam continued and the pure sorrow in his voice was uncomfortable to hear. “He wouldn’t shift, not even during the full moon. It was like we’d only gotten part of him back.”</p>
<p>“Umh, why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>Sam leaned forward. “Because I want you to understand why Bucky shifting yesterday is such a big deal.”</p>
<p>Clint stared at Sam. “You mean – ” His voice trailed off into nothingness, unwilling to voice the conclusion he’d already drawn.</p>
<p>“As far as we know,” Sam said slowly, “that’s the first time Bucky’s shifted since we got him back.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the bubble of anxiety in Clint’s gut began to crystallize into pure panic. “Look,” Clint rushed to say, “I don’t know what you’re thinking but Bucky shifting has nothing to do with me.”</p>
<p>Sam held up his hands towards Clint. “Hey,” he said, voice smooth and placating. “I already told you that this isn’t the conversation you think it will be.”</p>
<p>“Well, what is it then?!”</p>
<p>“Steve and I think you’re good for Bucky,” said Sam as he calmly looked at Clint, the words simple and direct. “We wanted to let you know that we’re not going to interfere.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is you <i>not</i> interfering?” Clint’s voice came out high-pitched and strained.</p>
<p>“As alpha, Steve has the right to decide who can interact with the pack,” Sam explained patiently. “In fact, he should be the one having this conversation with you but he can be a bit,” Sam paused as he searched for the right word, “intimidating in alpha mode so we thought it would be best if it were me.”</p>
<p>“It’s just sex,” said Clint, a healthy dose of panic causing the words to tumble out of his mouth. “This is entirely too much talking for just one fuck.”</p>
<p>Sam grimaced as he got to his feet. “Yeah, I really don’t need the details. I’ve said my piece and now you two can get on with whatever you want to do, preferably,” he pointedly emphasized the word, “out of both my eyesight and hearing.’</p>
<p>With that, Sam exited the apartment, leaving a wide-eyed and low-key hyperventilating Clint behind. </p>
<p>What the hell had he gotten himself into?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Bucky cornered Clint the moment he entered the back entrance of the <i>Widowmaker</i>, herding him into the supply closet and closing the door behind them.<p>“You’re freaked,” he said flatly.</p>
<p>“Why would I be freaked?” Clint hissed, panicking almost beyond reason. “Because I was read the riot act while your come was still drying on my stomach?”</p>
<p>Bucky had the good sense to at least look a little contrite. “Pack dynamics,” he said, as if that were answer enough. “Sorry, I should have warned you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe!”</p>
<p>“Would it help if I sucked you off?”</p>
<p>Clint did a double-take. “What, really?”</p>
<p>Bucky smirked. “Yeah, really,” he said before dropping to his knees. Fifteen minutes later, Clint was biting his fist as he spilled into Bucky’s mouth, his other hand grasping onto the metal shelving for dear life.</p>
<p>Nat’s voice floated through the door just as Bucky was swallowing and Clint was choking down his last moans. “You’re both late.”</p>
<p>“In the supply closet?!” Sam’s dismay was obvious. “I have to do inventory tonight!”</p>
<p>Bucky shot Clint a rakish grin as he jumped to his feet. “Guess we’ll have to pick this up later.”</p>
<p>Clint would have answered Bucky but he was doing his best to restart his brain. And the impromptu blowjob had done nothing at all for the state of his heart rate.</p>
<p>It was towards the end of the most frustrating shift Clint had ever worked at the <i>Widowmaker</i> when Phil walked through the door.</p>
<p>Clint was used to drawing attention on his shifts with Bucky. He liked to flirt with everyone under the sun and most people responded well to his cheeky suggestions and ready smile. It certainly didn’t hurt that Bucky usually looked like he would make it so no one would ever find your body if you dared to even breathe in his direction. Their customers tended to flock to Clint’s side of the bar for their drinks, leaving Bucky mostly on clean-up duty.</p>
<p>Tonight, Clint found that he was the one washing dirty glasses more often than not.</p>
<p>Something had visibly eased in Bucky. There was a fluidity to his movements, a softening of the set of his mouth, a hint of amusement in his eyes. It was subtle and yet altogether mesmerizing. Customers were drawn to Bucky, drifting to his side of the bar, lingering even after they had paid for their drinks. And they weren’t the only ones. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his own side, Clint’s gaze kept straying over to Bucky’s side of the bar. Had Bucky’s uniform black T-shirt always clung to his biceps and abs like that? Did those black jeans always conform so well to the roundness of Bucky’s ass?</p>
<p>Even worse was that whenever Bucky caught Clint staring, a corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a satisfied smirk. It was way too cocky and self-assured and every single time, Clint wanted to drop to his knees and suck Bucky off right then and there, returning the favor from earlier. The very thought had him in a low state of frustrated arousal all night. But at the same time, there was a soft look in Bucky’s eyes that made Clint want to keep his distance.</p>
<p>Seeing Phil walk through the door was a godsend. Phil didn’t come with pack baggage. Phil didn’t twist Clint’s insides with guilt that he might be leading him on. Phil was hot and fucked like a dream and Clint was ready to clear his mind with simple, straightforward mutual lust.</p>
<p>“Clint,” Phil said, accepting the drink handed to him with a small smile, “when your shift is over, I’d very much like the pleasure of your company again. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank fuck,” Clint blurted out in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>